


NAMELESS GODS

by berrylewis27



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Monster (Anime), Monster (Manga)
Genre: Crossover, Manga & Anime, naoki urasawa, takeshi obata
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrylewis27/pseuds/berrylewis27
Summary: ,,Ponieważ nie mam imienia, nie mogę umrzeć za sprawą Death Note'a"Dwaj Bogowie Śmierci. Jeden umarł, lecz jego legenda wciąż żyje. Drugi, choć przepadł bez wieści, zdaje się być ciągle obecny. Każdy z nich rozsiewa strach, a w sercu wzbudza uczucie trwogi. Obaj  niosą śmierć.Po wielu latach, czas ponownie zatacza wielkie koło. Wszystko, co miało zniknąć, powraca niespodziewanie. Pociąga za sobą życie wielu niewinnych. Ale czy aby na pewno? Sprawiedliwość niejedno ma imię. Gorzej, jeżeli jest ono wypowiedziane przez Bezimiennych Bogów.





	1. INITIUM

Rodzicie podjęli decyzję o tym, aby nigdy nie ukrywać przede mną prawdy. Wiedzieli, że gdybym nie wiedziała o niczym, prędzej czy później, i tak dowiedziałabym się wszystkiego. Racjonalne podejście — zawsze wyróżniało ich na tle innych rodziców moich znajomych. Tamci, o ile nie pozostawieni samym sobą, wychowani przez komputer i internet, gubili się w rzeczywistości otaczającej ich zewsząd. Za tą odmienność, bo niewątpliwie tym było zachowanie mojego taty i mamy, byłam im dozgonnie wdzięczna. Gdyby wyparli się przeszłości, każdy najmniejszy jej przejaw zainteresowałby mnie. Sprawiłoby to, że zaczęłabym drążyć temat, poszukując jak najwięcej. Mogłabym w takiej sytuacji otworzyć wiele zabliźnionych ran. Przywołać wspomnienia, które powinny przepaść. Odkryć demony przeznaczone do jak najszybszego wygnania.  
A tak, tata i mama nigdy nie bali się wymawiać tego imienia. Czasami miałam wrażenie, że jego właściciel był jak czwarty członek naszej rodziny, choć nigdy nie widzieliśmy się, ani nie rozmawialiśmy ze sobą. Jakby duch, którego kiedyś widzieli moi rodzicie, postanowił nieświadomie zamieszkać z nami, a jego obecność była wyczuwalna w naszym domu zawsze. Wiedziałam jednocześnie, że tata i mama nie wiedzieli o nim za wiele. Wspomnienie, dzielone przed dwie osoby, nie miało długiej historii. Rozciągnięte gdzieś w przeoranej pamięci, mgliste, nierzadko przekształcone przez czas. W jego przypadku jednak tak nie było. Odznaczał się wyraźnym, trwałym konturem — był jak pieczęć odciśnięta na świadomości moich rodziców. Niezmywalny ślad obecności kogoś, kto przepadł w meandrach czasu, a jedyna po nim pamięć przetrwała w słowach moich stworzycieli. Zapytałam ich kiedyś, co by się stało, gdyby do świata dotarła wiadomość, że on żyje. Mama zamyśliła się, tata natomiast wzruszył ramionami i obdarował mnie ciepłym uśmiechem.  
— Zaprosiłbym go na herbatę, kanapki i może coś słodkiego. Myślę, że chciałbym z nim porozmawiać — rzekł. Mama posłała mu uważne spojrzenie.  
— Uważasz, że chciałby zjeść z tobą kanapki i podjąć rozmowę? Ach, Kenzo — westchnęła. Tata zachichotał z rozbawieniem.  
— Obyśmy nigdy nie musieli zastanawiać się, co zrobić w takich okolicznościach. A tak, Hana, zrobiłaś już wszystkie zadania domowe?  
Wszelki zapał przepadł przez to jedno pytanie. Jęknęłam donośnie, a tata ucałował mnie w czubek głowy i odszedł do swojej pracy.  
Była to niedziela, dlatego mogliśmy pozwolić sobie na przesiadywanie w komplecie. Tata w tygodniu wracał bardzo późno z pracy, a kiedy już pojawiał się w domu, praca przychodziła za nim przez próg domu. Nie mógł się odpędzić od telefonów, udzielania porad i medycznych konsultacji, bowiem od pięciu lat dźwigał na swoich barkach posadę ordynatora Oddziału Neurochirurgii w Szpitalu św. Oskara w Bremie. Mama dzieliła z nim los ciągłego zapracowania. Posada prawnika w Cybulsky Richards Rechtsanwältin dawała jej spore wyzwania, jednak wspólnie z tatą wiedzieliśmy, że mama była najlepszą osobą na odpowiednim miejscu. Często powtarzała, że przesadzaliśmy, lecz zaprzeczanie faktom leżało w jej naturze. Tata uśmiechał się wtedy pokrzepiająco, otulał mamę silnym ramieniem i powtarzał do ucha rzeczy, których słuchać nie powinnam. Mama rumieniła się i mówiła jego imię przeciągle, jakby chciała mnie uchronić przed ojcowskimi wyznaniami.  
Ukrywać nie mieli czego. Miałam w końcu szesnaście lat, swoje wiedziałam i niejedną miłosną przygodę przeżyłam, co okazywało się całkiem naturalne w takim okresie wiekowym. Z każdą wątpliwością mogłam podzielić się z mamą, chociaż nie robiłam tego zbyt często. Powodem był tata, który, jak powtarzali przyjaciele rodziców, kradł serca każdego człowieka, w tym swojej córki. Mama z przekąsem przyznawała im rację, a ja nie mogłam zaprzeczyć.  
W domu było z tego powodu niezwykle interesująco. Tata, będąc japońskiej narodowości, wprowadził ducha Kraju Kwitnącej Wiśni, a mama wymieszała go z niemieckim poczuciem przynależności kulturowej. Niemieckość płynnie przechodziła w czeskie ożywienie, bowiem mama urodziła się w tamtym rejonach. Rodzina Tenma wpisywała się więc w wielokulturowy obraz Bremy, gdzie na tle tureckich i szweckich mniejszości narodowych, nie robiliśmy większego wrażenia. Ta odmienność wpisała się jednak w mój wygląd.  
Włosy miałam brązowe, nie czarne, jak mój tata. Rysy twarzy otrzymałam po mamie, po ojcu zaś japońskie oczy. Dostałam od nich coś jeszcze. Imię i nazwisko. Brzmiało ono Hana Tenma. Czy było to istotne? Po tym, co wydarzyło się w lecie dwutysięcznego szesnastego roku, znajomość własnego imienia mogła być najbardziej kluczową sprawą.  
Jedną z nich było także imię Wielkiego Nieobecnego. Istniejący w słowach rodziców, w wyobrażeniach własnej siostrzenicy. Jego imię, choć mogło nie być prawdziwe, miało największe znaczenie dla całego biegu wydarzeń.  
W dzieciństwie kojarzyło mi się ze szlachetnie urodzonym księciem, który miał pewnego dnia wjechać na białym koniu do naszego wielokulturowego domu, zasiąść z tatą przy herbatce, a mamie podarować bukiet róż. Mama na tę wizję wymieniła z ojcem spojrzenie, jakby róże nie były mile widzianym prezentem. Wizję tę snułam dawno, będąc jeszcze nieco za młodą w zrozumieniu wszystkiego. Potem wyjaśnili mi, dlaczego te kwiaty mogły wzbudzać w mamie poczucie zakłopotania, w tacie zaś milczenie. Róże odeszły więc z dziecinnych marzeń, szlachetny książę pozostał. W die Gesamtschule przeszedł pewne wyobrażenie — w ułożonego, oczytanego kandydata gotowego do przystąpienia do najlepszych brytyjskich uniwersytetów, bowiem od trzynastego roku życia przechodziłam szaleńczą fascynację Wielką Brytanią. Polecieliśmy kiedyś w trójkę do Londynu, kiedy to tata musiał stawić się na jakieś międzynarodowej konferencji neurochirurgów, a ja mogłam pozwiedzać z mamą stolicę Zjednoczonego Królestwa.  
O tego czasu zmieniłam jeszcze kilka razy wizję Wielkiego Nieobecnego. Każda coraz to bardziej zmyśla, przesiąkniętą fantazjami złaknionej świata nastolatki. Nie mogłam podejrzeć tych wizji żadnym zdjęciem, bo takowe nie było. Rodzice twierdzili, że kiedyś istniało jakieś jego zdjęcie, ale przepadło dawno temu, kiedy nie było mnie na świecie. Może i dobrze, gdyż moje wyobrażenia mogły nie pokrywać się z jego rzeczywistym wyglądem, co niosłoby tylko głębokie rozczarowanie. Albo i nie? Któż to mógł wiedzieć?  
Nie mieliśmy zdjęcia Wielkiego Nieobecnego. Posiadaliśmy tylko wspomnienie o nim. Oraz imię. Tak ważne, tak znaczące, tak enigmatyczne.  
Johan Liebert. Chociaż tata odważył nazwać się go Bezimiennym.


	2. DEADVOCATIO

Ryo obudził się nagle. Sen urwał się zupełnie, a chłopak usiadł i złapał za głowę. Wstrzymał oddech, a ból rozprzestrzenił się pomiędzy wszystkimi neuronami w jego mózgu. Poczuł, że coś wżarło się z korę mózgową i zaprzestało dalszych procesów myślowych, kładąc nacisk tylko na ten jeden aspekt.   
To stało się. Nie umiem tego zrobić. Sen zaprzepaścił wszystko...  
— Co robisz? — pokój przeciął ostry głos jego starszego brata. Ryo wydał z siebie zduszony okrzyk i położył z powrotem do łóżka. Brat zdążył za to włączyć nocną lampkę. Ciemność zniknęła w pokoju.  
— Ryo, co robiłeś? — zapytał Ienishi. Chłopak schował natychmiast twarz pod cienką pościelą i wstrzymał oddech. Brat nie odpuścił.  
— Powiedz mi, czy nie? Mam iść po rodziców? — zagroził. Podziałało to jak dźwięk alarmu na młodszego z braci.  
— Nie! Nie idź po nich! Jest druga w nocy! — wyszeptał jękliwie. Ienishi usiadł na łóżku z niezadowoloną miną.  
— Gadasz przez sen, kretynie. Nie mogę przez ciebie spać.  
— Nie kazałem ci mieć pokoju ze mną.  
— A matka kazała ci się leczyć, kretynie! — syknął starszy i wcisnął kapcie na stopy. Ryo zawołał jego imię z przerażeniem.  
— Nie idź po nich! Ie, błagam, nie idź nigdzie!  
— Tak? — zagrzmiał z irytacją Ienishi. — Zamknij się więc i pozwól mi zasnąć, albo wynoś się z tego pokoju do salonu! Nie pojedziesz ze mną jutro z rodzicami, a będziesz siedział tu jak zwykle na dupie!   
— Chciałbyś... — warknął Ryo. Pozbierał się z łóżka, ubrał na siebie leżącą na podłodze bluzę i wyszedł w trybie natychmiastowym z pokoju brata, choć od ostatnich dwóch tygodni dzielili go razem.   
Zasunął za sobą drzwi i wymruczał pod nosem wszystkie znane mu przekleństwa. Czując, że złość narastała w jego ciele, zacisnął pięści.  
— Tak nie może być... — wymamrotał. Powstrzymał się od głośnego tupnięcia nogą, bowiem jego rodzice spali snem sprawiedliwego w pokoju obok. Minął z gniewem w oczach drzwi od pokoju dziennego, gdzie oboje spali na rozkładanym tapczanie, a sam przemieścił się w kierunku drzwi na balkon. Bez przeszkód otworzył je i wyszedł na zewnątrz.  
Ujrzał ciemny widok śpiącego miasta Urahoro w podprefekturze Tokachi, gdzieś na końcu Hokkaido, na skraju świata. Uważał, że nie dawało się mieszkać dalej od centrum cywilizacji, lecz na pocieszenie, zawsze przychodziło mu wspomnienie o posiadaniu jedynego dobrego wynalazku, jaki udał się człowiekowi od XIX wieku. Był nim internet.  
Ryo korzystał z niego nieustannie, przeglądając setki stron dziennie na ekranie smartfona. Dostarczały mu tak nieskończoną ilość informacji, które mógł zweryfikować w wielu źródłach. Internet dawał mu właśnie to, czego potrzebował zawsze — wybór. Decyzja o tym, czego potrzebował, co mógł zredukować, a co odrzucił kompletnie sprawiała, że nie mógł oderwać się od korzystania z największego wynalazku ludzkość. Nie mógł, ale też i nie chciał. Nie czerpał radości z oglądania siedzących na marnych rentach rodziców, którzy od czasu do czasu zajęli się drobnymi usługami porządkowymi dla niewielu firm pojawiających się w Obihiro. Kiedy nie pracowali, oddawali się swojemu najukochańszemu zajęciu, jakim było siedzenie przed telewizorem w pozycji horyzontalnej, z oczami na wpół przymkniętymi. Robili to zawsze, kiedy wracał ze szkoły, dlatego Ryo wybrał dosyć radykalne wyjście. Pod takim względem ocenili je rodzice, gdyż dla chłopaka było to jego osobiste, największe osiągnięcie życiowe. Rzucił szkołę. Najpierw sporadycznie. Kilka nieobecności nie robiło nikomu różnicy. Potem więcej, jeszcze więcej. W końcu skończyło się na tym, że dotarł do szkoły średniej niższego stopnia. Wszyscy jego rówieśnicy z wypiekami na twarzy przystąpili do egzaminów wstępnych do kōtōgakkō, podczas gdy on postanowił, aby odpocząć od tego. Pamiętał, że rodzicie zrzędzili. Zawsze tak robili, ale w tym okresie dokonywali tego z silnym natężeniem. Choć rodziców mógł znieść, gorzej było z Ienishim.   
Jego brat, cudowne dziecko dwójki pokornych rencistów, przechodził przez życie jakoby z błogosławieństwem wszystkich bogów. Był zdolny, pojętny i bez przerwy cynicznie uśmiechnięty. Ryo cieszył się, że nie musiał oglądać go za wiele, gdyż zawsze wychodził gdzieś powłóczyć się ze swoją super grupką świetnych kumpli, podrywać dziewczyny i sprzedawać wszystkim naiwniakom zmyślone historie o swojej doskonałości. Rodzice pękali z dumy, kiedy ich ukochany Ienishi wyjechał na studia. Duma zamieniła się we wstyd, gdy synalek został odprawiony z kwitkiem z uniwersytetu. Podobnież uczestniczył w bójce, w której swoje miejsce miał jeden z wysoko postawionych profesorów. Poszło także o zatargi z gangsterami, jakieś narkotyki i sprawy, które Ryo obchodziły w stopniu żadnym. W efekcie tego, cud-dziecko powróciło do Urahoro, przeżywając kryzys egzystencjonalny. Sens odszukał w firmie ojca, razem z nim i matką sprzątając wszystkie zaszczane przez bogatych biznesmenów kible.   
Gorszy los nadszedł niedawno. Ryo, z racji tego, że od dwóch lat nie ruszał się z domu na odległość większą niż na skraj Urahoro, zdecydowanie zirytował swoich rodziców. Dotarło to do takiego stopnia, że zdewastowali jego pokój, łóżko przenieśli do wąskiej klitki Ienishiego, a komputer sprzedali w sklepie z używanym sklepem elektronicznym. Pokój Ryo w jedną noc stał się magazynem dla ich firmowego sprzętu, a on, pozbawiony własnej przestrzeni, musiał zająć tą, do której powrócił jego brat. Protesty zdały się na nic. Jedyną odpowiedzią jaką doczekał się od ojca było to, że jeżeli mu się nie podoba, może zamieszkać gdzie indziej. Skutków to nie przyniosło żadnych.  
Ryo oparł się o barierkę balkony i spojrzał na ciemny ogródek osiedla. Noc była ciepła, dlatego w ulgą wziął kilka głębokich wdechów. Czuł, że potrzebował tego. Łaknął powietrza.   
Siedział na balkonie przez kilka następnych chwil. Usiłował przez ten czas zapanować nad chaosem, wymieszanym bezpośrednio z bólem głowy. To właśnie one okazały się kolejnym problemem.  
Powrót Ienishiego był jednym. Zabranie jego pokoju drugim. Zabawa rozkręciła się na trzecim razie — na nieustannych bólach głowy i nocnych koszmarach, w wyniku czego krzyczał przez sen. Na początku nie wierzył własnemu bratu, dopóki brat nie nagrał go telefonem. Film musiał, oczywiście, pokazać rodzicom, na co ci wpadli w jeszcze większe rozczarowanie swoim młodszym synem. Pytali, czy nie uważał, że coś było z nim nie tak. Ryo wiedział, że tak — posiadanie takiej rodziny doprowadzało go do szaleństwa.   
Z początku uważał, że ataki nocnego krzyku i dzienny ból głowy, mogły mieć związek z nieustannym korzystaniem z internetu i grania na komputerze. Kiedy jednak komputer został sprzedany, a dostęp do sieci ograniczony do mniejszego ekranu telefonu, jak na ironię, objawy nasiliły się ze zdwojoną siłą. Ryo niemal codziennie czuł, że kolejny dzień przyniesie następną dawkę cierpienia. Sprawdził, co tak w hipotezie mogło być przyczyną jego bólu. Odszukał, że albo dokuczało mu przemęczenie, albo zapalenie opon mózgowo-rdzeniowych, albo też inne cuda-wianki internetowych lekarzy.  
— Jeżeli to tętniak, to nie pomęczycie się ze mną długo — powiedział kiedyś matce. Ta popłakała się, ojciec obrzucił go gromem obelg, a Ienishi wywinął oczami z poczuciem zażenowania.   
Ryo przetarł oczy i zastanowił się przez dłuższą chwilę. Bóg głowy i krzyki w nocy nie zamykały się w tej parze objawów. Było jeszcze coś, czego nie powiedział ani swoim rozczarowanym rodzicom, ani bratu, ani nikomu z jego wielu internetowych znajomych.  
Budząc się, musiał przypomnieć sobie to, co działo się przed jego zaśnięciem. Aby móc uporządkować myśli, utrudnione w dodatku przez ból, na lewym nadgarstku, zawsze przed spaniem, pisał czarnym pisakiem permanentnym swoje imię i nazwisko. Czytając je z rana miał pewność, że najistotniejszego nie pominął. Spoglądał na znaki przez dłuższą chwilę, skupiając się na ich odczycie.

西田了

— Nishida Ryo — przeczytał. — Ryo. To moje imię.   
Wiedział, że gdyby zapomniał o tym, wszystko inne przestałoby mieć znaczenie. Przyjrzał się w słabym świetle czarnemu napisowi, zagryzając policzki od środka.   
— Ryo. Ten od kończenia...  
Nagle poczuł, że telefon w kieszeni jego bluzy zawibrował. Wyciągnął urządzenie i dostrzegł, że otrzymał szereg powiadomień.  
— To nie. To też nie... Ty także spadaj... — wymruczał i usunął palcem większość z śmieciowych informacji. Dotarł do ostatniej i juz miał pożegnać się z nią raz na zawsze, kiedy przeczytał pierwsze informacje w komunikacie.  
Samotni, opuszczeni, źli. Nie bądźcie tacy. KIRA was nie opuści nigdy!  
— Pierdolenie w szambo — wtrącił i przeciągnął palcem po ekranie. Wiadomość przepadła, ale na jej miejsce w kilka chwil pojawiła się nowa. Ryo przeczytał nazwisko nadawcy i poczuł, że przez jego ciało przebiegły dreszcze.

Hana: U ciebie jest jakaś druga w nocy, co nie? 

Ryo: 3:27 dokładnie.

Hana: Dlaczego nie śpisz?

Ryo: Głowa.

Hana: Boli nadal?

Ryo: Dzisiaj z siłą eksplozji Little Boy.

Hana: Daj spokój...! Aż tak?

Ryo: Cóż mam poradzić?  
Chłopak nie odczytał odpowiedzi. Schował telefon do kieszeni i zamknął oczy. Hana z internetowego świata nie mogła pomóc mu w niczym.   
Gdyby znała jakiegoś cudownego lekarza, będącego w stanie uzdrowić nie tylko moją głowę, ale i całe moje życie, może na coś by mi się przydała...  
Żadne cuda nie zdarzały się w prawdziwym świecie. Ryo skazany był na przesiadywanie w pipidówce w Hokkaido z rodziną świrów, z Haną pisał od niecałych trzech tygodniu, więc nie wiedział o niej na dobrą sprawę niczego. Głowa bolała nadal, krzyk wyrywał ze snu. Dlatego w obliczu tego wszystkiego, musiał zapamiętać choć własne imię. Jedyną rzecz, jakiej był pewien ponad każdą trudność. Nie potrzebował niczego. Ani rodziców, ani Ienishiego, ani fałszywych znajomych z internetu, ani nawet powiadomień od wyznawców kogoś, kto zniknął z japońskich mediów dokładnie dziesięć lat temu. Potrzebował tylko tego. Własnego nazwiska. Nishida Ryo.


	3. ANNUNTIATIO

Sprawdziłam datę w swoim telefonie. Czerwiec rozpoczął się na dobre. Do zakończenia roku szkolnego pozostało niewiele dni, dlatego pracy było co nie miara. Do podjęcia jak największego wysiłku motywowało mnie nie tylko zdanie klasy ze wzorowym świadectwem, ale prośba taty, którą złożył mi w pierwszą niedzielę czerwca.  
Zasiedliśmy przy obiedzie na tarasie naszego domu. Tata skupił się na czytaniu grubego pliku z dokumentacją medyczną jednego z pacjentów, a mama poprosiła mnie, abym przyniosła dzbanek z kompotem z kuchni. Niosąc go, ostrożnie doprowadziłam do szczęśliwego finału. Nic nie zostało rozlane, wszystko pozostało w jednym kawałku. Tata uśmiechnął się szeroko na ten widok.   
— Brawo, Hana. Nie ponieśliśmy żadnych strat — powiedział i odłożył dokumenty. Mama zabrała je jak najszybciej od niego, tata za to zawołał jej imię.  
— Nie protestuj mi tu, panie doktorze. Pracy nie przynosimy do domu — odpowiedziała. Tata zmrużył swoje oczy w szparki.   
— Oczywiście, pani mecenas. Pod warunkiem, że robisz tak samo — odparł. Podniósł się przy tym z krzesła, złapał dłonie mamy i przytrzymał tak, że nie mogła uciec przed jego uściskiem. Ona, rumieniąc się z wrażenia, przygryzła wargi z zachwytem. Patrzeli na siebie długo, sprzeczając o to, kto uśmiechał się szerzej. Stali w promieniach słońca, dlatego ich widok przyprawił mnie o dreszcze. Miękkie, ciepłe światło otuliło ich twarze, wydobywając brązową barwę z włosów ojca, z mamy zaś prawdziwe złoto. Zaczesał kilka kosmyków za jej ucho, ucałował delikatnie w czoło i wyszeptał coś tak cicho, że nie mogłam usłyszeć jego słów. Mama tylko skinęła głową i westchnęła.   
— O tym pomyślimy po obiedzie, Kenzo. Teraz chodź. Wszystko nam wystygnie — powiedziała.  
Zasiedliśmy przy stole, jedząc najpyszniejsze naleśniki z owocami i bitą śmietaną, pijąc kompot i czekając na deser w postaci lodów. Tata pytał mnie, co takiego działo się u mnie przez cały tydzień. Mamie także padła rola pytanego w tym specyficznie uroczym przesłuchaniu. Potem role odwróciły się. Śledcza Nina Kenzo skupiła uważny wzrok na podejrzanym, ukrywając zadowolony uśmieszek za szklanym kubkiem pełnym kompotu.  
— Dieter zdzwonił do mnie wczoraj, nie wspominałem ci? — odparł posłusznie tata. Oczy mamy zabłyszczały w świetle słońca.  
— I co u niego? Dawno nie odzywał się.  
— Ma dużo pracy. Organizowanie pomocy humanitarnej dla uchodźców z Syrii jest zadaniem niezwykle trudnym — odpowiedział. Mama skinęła głową.  
— Kto by pomyślał, że Dieter zacznie tak pracować — stwierdziła. Tata zaśmiał się rozbrajająco.  
— No ja przecież, moja droga. Ach. To nic. Doktor Reichwein także przypomniał sobie o nas. Przesyła ciepłe pozdrowienia z Tajlandii. Twierdzi, że emerytura to najlepsze, co spotkało go w życiu — zdradził i porwał kawałek kiwi z lodowego deseru. — Cieszę się, że udało nam się wszystkim.  
Mama przyznała mu rację. Spojrzała także na mnie, tata również. Bezsłownie uznali, że moje pojawienie się na świecie okazało się ich największym wspólnym sukcesem.   
Gdy zbliżała się siedemnasta, mama wróciła do domu w szale wykonywania swoich obowiązków, przez co zostałam z tatą na tarasie. Powiedział, abym podlała kwiaty w ogrodzie, on w tym czasie zajął się szukaniem czegoś w szopie, gdzie zwykle trzymaliśmy drewno do kominka. Skończyłam swoje zadanie, podczas gdy ojciec przepadł gdzieś w mroku drewnianego domu. Zakręciłam wodę w kranie, zwinęłam węża ogrodowego i ruszyłam na poszukiwania taty.  
— Hej, pająki potrzebowały nagłej reanimacji, czy co? — zawołałam. Zanim dotarłam do drzwi szopy, usłyszałam niezadowolone syknięcie taty.  
— Muszę tu kiedyś posprzątać. Koniecznie. Nie sądziłem, że mamy tu taki bałagan — powiedział. Zastałam go w na wpół oświetlonym pomieszczeniu, chwytającego się pod boki. Eksperckim wzrokiem oglądał wnętrze wypełnione kawałkami drewna oraz sprzętami ogrodniczymi, które już dawno powinno wylądować na wysypisku.   
— Mama omija to miejsce szerokim łukiem, dlatego nie dziw się, tatku, że idzie dostać tu zawału — odparłam. Tata zachichotał.   
— Oby nie... Cóż... Póki nie ma mamy w pobliżu. Hano, jest coś, co chciałbym ci powiedzieć — oznajmił nagle, spoglądają prosto w moje oczy. Zadrżałam na to.  
— Co takiego? — spytałam cicho. Tata skinął, abym podeszła. Zrobiłam to bez wahania.  
— Otrzymałem jeszcze jeden telefon w tym tygodniu, tym razem jeszcze dalej niż z Tajlandii — zaczął. Zmarszczyłam brwi, a on kontynuował.   
— Zostałem zaproszony na międzynarodową konferencję neurochirurgiczną. Powiedzieli, że nie wyobrażają sobie, aby odbyła się beze mnie — wyjaśnił. — Pomyślałem sobie, że może miałabyś ochotę pojechać na nią razem ze mną.  
Otworzyłam usta z wrażenia, a tata przygryzł wargę. Wymieniliśmy spojrzenia, jakby wzajemnie zgadując, co znajdowało się w myślach drugiego.   
— Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś tego przy mamie?  
— Po pojechalibyśmy daleko, poza Europę.  
— Gdzie? Tato, nie rób takiej miny!  
— Dobrze — odparł i chwycił mnie za rękę. — Polecimy do Japonii, mój motylku. Co ty na to?  
Jakim cudem ojciec ma czelność, aby pytać mnie o zdanie? Na Boga...! Doskonale wiedziałam, że udanie się w podróż na drugi koniec świata, wiązał się z dokładnym zwiedzaniem nowego miejsca. Tak, jak było w przypadku Londynu, teraz czekała na mnie intrygująca perspektywa odkrycia czegoś nieznanego.  
— Jeszcze się pytasz, tato? Gdybym mogła, pojechałabym z tobą nawet teraz! — zawołałam z entuzjazmem nad wyraz głośno. Tata zaśmiał się i ucałował w czubek głowy.   
— Cieszę się. Ale nie krzycz tak, mama się przerazi.  
— Rozumiem. Ale tato, trzeba jej o tym powiedzieć. To nie wycieczka na drugi koniec miasta. Mama zostałaby sama na jakiś czas — powiedziałam. Tata przyznał mi rację.  
— Jak dobrze, że się o nią tak martwisz, moja kruszyno. Ale nie bój się, mama sobie poradzi. Nie takie rzeczy przechodziliśmy razem — odparł. Chwycił mnie mocniej za rękę, po czym wspólnie wyszliśmy z przesiąkniętej zapachem drewna szopy.  
— Myślę, że odpocznie sobie od nas na jakiś czas. Nie pojedziemy na długo. Tydzień, wiesz? Może to niewiele, a może to czasami wieczność. Wszystko zależy od tego, jak bardzo będziemy za sobą tęsknić.   
***  
Mama położyła się na łóżku i poprawiła poduszki, po czym przykryła się lekką, letnią kołdrą. Rozpuściła przy tym jasne, długie włosy i zaczekała, aż ojciec przyjdzie z łazienki. Widziała go dokładnie, jak przemywał twarz przy lustrze, które znajdowało się idealnym miejscu do obserwacji. Przyjrzała się dokładnym ruchom własnego męża, jego lekarskim przyzwyczajeniom w oczyszczaniu dłoni oraz temu, jak przypatrzył się na kilka sekund własnemu odbiciu. Przygryzła wargę i policzyła do dziesięciu w duchu. Tata odwiesił ręcznik, zgasił za sobą światło i wszedł do sypialni z błyszczącymi oczami. Mama odszukała jego wzrok i westchnęła cicho.  
— Tydzień, tak? Nie więcej, nie mniej, od poniedziałku do poniedziałku?  
— Ani dnia, ani godziny dłużej bez ciebie. Dłużej nie wytrzymałbym — odpowiedział i usiadł na skraju łóżka. Położył się wtedy na plecach, a mama pochyliła nad jego twarzą. Złote kosmyki opadły na rumiane policzki ojca.   
— Konferencja to jedno. Drugie to wasze zwiedzanie. Masz to w planach, prawda, Kenzo?   
— Oczywiście. Chciałbym też zrobić coś bardzo szczególnego — zdradził tata, zaczesując włosy mamy za jej ucho. Zdziwiła się na to wyznanie, na co on wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami.  
— Może uda mi się dojechać na jeden dzień do Jokohamy i spotkać z jednym z moich starszych braci. Wiesz, z tym, który nie dotarł na nasze wesele.  
— Hanjo?   
— Dokładnie tak — odparł tata i ucałował ją delikatnie. Położyli się następnie obok siebie, wtulili we własne ciała i poczekali, aż ich oddechy wyrównały się. Tata zamknął oczy, pocałował mamę w czoło i westchnął.  
— To już dwadzieścia jeden lat, Nino.   
— Wiem. Codziennie liczę każdy dzień — wyszeptała mama. Tata zadrżał.  
— Nie powinnaś o tym myśleć, Nino. Musimy dbać o to, co posiadamy teraz, bowiem na przeszłość nie mamy już wpływu. To już za nami.  
— Wiem, Kenzo, ale... Wspomnienia. Dobrze wiesz, jak bardzo siedzą człowiekowi w głowie.  
— Z tego co wiem, w ludzkiej głowie, a dokładniej w czaszce, znajduje się trzewioczaszka, mózgoczaszka, a w niej mózg i...  
— Och, Kenzo! — żachnęła się mama. Tata zarechotał, a mama ułożyła wygodnie na jego ramieniu. — Wiesz, o co mi chodzi.  
— Doskonale, Nino. Czasami zastanawiam się, czy to problem, czy raczej błogosławieństwo, że tak dobrze wiem, o co chodzi takiej kobiecie jak ty — odpowiedział i zamykając ponownie oczy, ułożył się do snu.  
— Takiej kobiecie jak ja? Co mam przez to rozumieć? — spytała mama, a ojciec uśmiechnął się.  
— Nie mogę tego głośno powiedzieć. Hana może nie spać, a jeśli usłyszy takie rzeczy, zgorszy się niebywale.   
Matka wstrzymała rechot i przymknęła powieki.   
— Gdybyś nie pamiętał, Hana ma już szesnaście lat. Nie uważam, aby była tak mała, aby takie rzeczy mogły ją zgorszyć. Nie żeby coś...  
— No tak. Szesnaście lat, co? Do cholery, czyli jestem już tak stary? — westchnął ojciec, a mama uszczypnęła go w żebra.  
— Śpij, zrzędo. Pomarudzisz sobie na swój wiek jutro.  
— Dobrze. Dobranoc, Nino.  
— Dobranoc, Kenzo.


	4. LUMINAR

Światła Tokio przeganiały mrok na tyle wystarczająco, aby poczucie strachu nie mogło na dłużej zagościć w sercach jego mieszkańców. Blaski nocnego krajobrazu jednej z największych metropolii świata zachwycały, a to przynajmniej w pierwszej chwili poczuł I.   
Siedząc na tarasie widokowym w mieszkaniu, zapatrzył się w migotliwe morze świateł. Zapalił przy tym papierosa, przymknął powieki i słuchał. Chciał poczuć każdy dźwięk miasta. Każdy pojedynczy głos. Każdy szept. Oddech. Mrugnięcie. Każde bicie serca.   
— Wszyscy przestali się bać. Tak, jakby zapomnieli o tym, co wydarzyło się dziewięć lat temu — wyszeptał z boleścią i zgasił papierosa na metalowej balustradzie, niedopałek zaś rzucił w mrok. Odszedł, gryząc z zastanowieniem wargi, czując na języku mocny smak tytoniu.  
— Dziewięć lat. Do cholery — mruknął, wchodząc do środka apartamentu. Lokum należało do jednego z przyjaciół I, który zgodził się użyczyć mu tej przestrzeni podczas jego pobytu w Japonii. Lubił takie miejsca — jasne, pozbawione przepychu, proste. Gdyby miał zostać gdzieś na dłużej, urządziłby tak swój dom. W jego przypadku było to jednak niemożliwe.  
I nie posiadał bowiem stałego miejsca pobytu, podróżując od ponad piętnastu lat po całym globie. Tam, gdzie otrzymywał zlecenie, zatrzymywał się na dłużej. Zwykle takie przystanki trwały tydzień, może dwa. Nigdy nie więcej niż miesiąc. I miał więc jedną zasadę — nigdy nie przywiązywać się. Do żadnego miejsca i człowieka. Nic nie mogło być mu bliższe. Czasy, gdy nawiązywał jakiekolwiek relacje, zostały w jego wspomnieniach – w Wammy's House.  
— Dziewięć lat. Już tak dużo czasu bez ciebie — stwierdził i usiadł na szerokich, białych jak śnieg meblach w salonie. Jedynym źródłem światła były LED-owe lampki na granicy ściany i posadzki, dlatego nadały one pomieszczeniu wyjątkowo estetycznego wyglądu. I zachwycił się jeszcze bardziej. Przygaszone światło w środku, na zewnątrz jego nieskończone rozproszenie.  
— Zaskakująco dobrze — powiedział sam do siebie. Wyciągnął nogi przed siebie i zamknął oczy. Nadsłuchiwał ciszy, jaka wypełniania mieszkanie. Żaden sprzęt elektroniczny nie wydawał zbyt głośnego dźwięku, aby móc zagłuszyć spokój pomieszczenia.   
Harmonia jednak istnieje w tym gnijącym od środka mieście — pomyślał. Potem uśmiechnął się szeroko, bardzo szeroko.   
— Do czasu. Wszystko pogrąża się w chaosie — zakończył swoje myśli na głos i wstał. Wtedy też usłyszał, jak w kieszeni jego długiego płaszcza zadzwonił telefon. Skrzywił się i niechętnie skierował się na korytarz. Ktoś dzwonił bardzo upierdliwie, bowiem po szóstym sygnale nadal nie zniechęcił się. I dopiero wtedy wyciągnął urządzenie, odblokował i przyłożył do ucha, trzymając telefon do góry nogami.  
— No? — zaczął. Po drugiej stornie usłyszał głośne westchnięcie.  
— Nie śpieszyło ci się.  
— Jak zwykle. Ale musisz przyznać, że w innych sprawach wykazuję się większym zainteresowaniem.  
— Tu masz rację. Mamy kolejne wezwanie.   
— Ocho, gdzie tym razem? — spytał, a jego rozmówca wysłał mu dokładną lokalizację. I otworzył ją przez aplikację mapy i zacmokał z wrażenia. — Trzy przecznice dalej ode mnie. Myślisz, że wie...?  
— Musisz sam to sprawdzić. Wyślemy tam kogoś, do ochrony przypadkiem.  
— Przypadkiem nie chcę tam nikogo widzieć! Nie musisz tego robić! — zagrzmiał nagle I i rozłączył się. — Przeklęty, białowłosy gówniarz...!  
Schował telefon do kieszeni i zamyślił się, łapiąc za burzę ciemnych loków na głowie. Robił tak zawsze, kiedy przyszło mu do intensywnego opracowania planu w ciągu tak niewielkiej ilości czasu. Trzy sekundy wystarczyły, aby każdy szczegół został uporządkowany w odpowiednie miejsce, a całość ułożyła jednolity ciąg wydarzeń.  
— No dobra. No to zaczynamy — powiedział i dopadł ponownie do telefonu. Znając wszystkie numery na pamięć, wybrał ten, który należał do szefa specjalnej jednostki zajmującej się jego aktualną sprawą.  
— Tu I. Macie kolejnego trupa — oznajmił oszczędnie. Jego rozmówca przeraził się.  
— Żartujesz?! Gdzie tym razem? — zawołał. I uśmiechnął się i wysłał mu w wiadomości dokładny adres.  
— Uważajcie — dodał jeszcze. — On tam nadal może być...  
***  
Policyjne taśmy nie wystarczyły, aby uchronić ofiarę przed ciekawskimi spojrzeniami gapiów. Ci, wystraszeni lub zaintrygowani, wpuścili do sieci informację o nagłym zgonie. Zawał, choć istniało także podejrzenie wylewu. Oni jednak mieli swoją wersję. Plotka o tym, jakoby masowa eksterminacja sprzed kilku lat miała rozpocząć się na nowo, skutecznie zmobilizowała internautów do wyrażania swojego skrajnego zdania na ten temat.  
I rzucił okiem na kilkanaście komentarzy zagorzałych wyznawców Kiry. Czując zażenowanie, wyłączył telefon i rozejrzał się. Policja stała niedaleko trupa, epika techników śledczych pochylała się nad nim, a zaciekawiony tłum gapiów przyglądał się wszystkiemu ze znacznej odległości. Sięgnął wtedy po papierosa, zaciągnął się i śmiało przemknął pod policyjnymi taśmami.  
— Przepraszam, dokąd to?! — zawołał za nim jeden z policjantów. I wyprostował się, a tamten niemal nie przybrał takich barw, jakie na twarzy miał ich trup. Wycofał się, a I przeszedł obok niego bez słowa. Minął kolejnych policjantów, zaciągnął się porządnie papierosem i zbliżył do szefa Japońskiej Grupy Dochodzeniowej.   
— Się masz, Tatsuya! — zawołał, łapiąc za ramię młodego, ubranego w letni garnitur mężczyznę. Ten naprężył się z irytacji i poczerwieniał na twarzy.  
— Daj spokój — warknął. I zarechotał.  
— Za każdym razem dajesz się wystraszyć — wtrącił. — Detektywie Tatsuya, kogo spotykamy w ten wieczór? — spytał. Szef Grupy Dochodzeniowej naburmuszył się i wydostał z jego uścisku, zajmując jak najbezpieczniejszą odległość. Pozostali członkowie Grupy wymienili pomiędzy sobą spojrzenia, podczas gdy I przecisnął się pomiędzy nimi. Wtedy ujrzał zwłoki dokładnie.  
— Aha, mamy zawał w miejscu publicznym — stwierdził i zaciągnął się. Tatsuya odchrząknął.  
— Lekarzem nie jesteś. Nie można tak jednoznacznie stwierdzić, czy to zawał!  
— Paplasz pierdółki, Tatsuya. To zawał.  
Jeden z techników śledczych posłał wątpliwe spojrzenie na I. Ten obdarował go życzliwym uśmiechem, następnie pokazał środkowy palec.  
— To zawał — podkreślił po raz trzeci i spalił papierosa do końca. Spojrzał następnie na detektywa Kenichi Tatsuyę, jego ludzi oraz na tłum odległych gapiów.  
Tyle oddechów. Tyle uderzeń serca. Tyle strachu...  
— Kira — stwierdził. Detektyw skinął głową. Sięgnął po telefon, wybrał odpowiedni numer i zaczekał. I obserwował go uważnie. Jeden z członków Grupy, Obate, popatrzył ze zgrozą na zwłoki oraz na I.   
— Co? — spytał. Obate wzruszył ramionami.  
— Nie chcę mi się wierzyć, że to Kira... — wyszeptał. I prychnął z irytacją.  
— A mnie nie chcę się wierzyć, że jaki osioł jak ty, nadal pracuje w japońskiej policji! Dalej, ruszajcie z waszym oddziałem innych osłów! Trzeba jak najszybciej ogłosić to na spotkaniu z szefem! — zawołał gniewnie. Obate ukłonił się pospiesznie i ruszył w kierunku jednego z radiowozów, a za nim jeszcze trzy inne osoby. I poczuł, że wraz z ich odejściem, poziom jego inteligencji gwałtownie wzrósł.   
Trudno się dziwić — wtrącił w myślach. Poczuł wtedy, że czyjeś oczy nie chciały uporczywie odejść od jego twarzy. Odwrócił wzrok w ich kierunku, wykrzywiając wargi w uśmiechu.   
Detektyw Tatsuya odstawił telefon od ucha i zirytował się. I parsknął zduszonych śmiechem i sięgnął po papierosa.   
— Ach... Kto by powiedział, że w tym morzu chaosu, mogę znaleźć choć odrobinę harmonii...?


	5. THECA

Noc zdawała się być cicha jak nigdy wcześniej. Ryo spędził kolejną noc na balkonie, wodząc oczami po gwieździstym niebie, tonąc w rozmyśleniach. Głowa bolała go nad ranem, jednak w chwili nadejścia mroku wszelki ból ustał. Chłopak spojrzał na dłoń z jego imieniem. Czarne znaki rozmazały się nieco na krawędzi, dlatego przed wyjściem na dwór poprawił je w łazience. Ienishi oraz rodzice spali niczym kamienne pomniki, a chrapanie ojca wdało się w senną dyskusję z odgłosami wydawanymi przez brata. Ryo wiedział, że nie było sposobu, aby zasnął w takich warunkach. Nie było żadnych szans, aby mógł spokojnie zostać tu do rana.  
Podjąłem kolejną decyzję — pomyślał. O ile rzucenie szkoły opłacało się, siedzenie przez trzy lata w domu wariatów przestało sprawiać mu radość. Miarka się przebrała, a Ryo zrozumiał, że i tak mierzyła za wysoko. Postanowił iść o krok dalej.   
Spakował pod nieobecność Ienishego w pokoju swoje rzeczy, ułożył w plecaku i schował go pod ubraniami. Rodzice nie zauważyli niczego, dlatego miał ich z głowy. Gorzej miało się jednak z jego bratem. Wyszedł gdzieś ze swoimi kumplami, wracając do domu przed pierwszą w nocy. Ryo siedział wtedy z telefonem w dłoni na korytarzu, pisząc z nieznajomymi. Wystraszyli się nawzajem na swój widok, z czego starszy przegonił młodszego przekleństwami. Wszedł do pokoju, położył na łóżku jak kłoda i zasnął snem sprawiedliwego. Ryo wiedział, że pił, gdyż po alkoholu Ienishi chrapał jak stary traktor.  
— Kretyn — stwierdził. Został więc przez kolejne godziny na balkonie, pisząc i wpatrując się w gwiazdy.  
Czas decyzji nadszedł nad ranem, kiedy od strony wschodu, na niebie pojawiły się pierwsze przebłyski dnia. Ryo zakończył wszelkie rozmowy przez internet, odłączył telefon od powerbanka i powstał. Ujrzał większe pasma światła, powoli przeganiające czerń nocy.  
Do widzenia — pożegnał się z tym widokiem w myślach. Schował telefon do kieszeni, wszedł do domu i zamknął za sobą drzwi.   
W mieszkaniu panowała głucha cisza, jakby wszyscy mieszkańcy zamarli na jeden sygnał. Ryo wykorzystał to. Przemknął przez korytarz, skręcił w kierunku pokoju brata i wślizgnął się do środka. Plecak z rzeczami czekał na niego. Słyszał, jak krzyczy, aby go zabrać, przerzucić przez ramię i uciec jak najdalej z tego piekła. Wszystko chciało, aby Ryo odszedł.  
— Co ty odpierdalasz? — padło nagle pytanie. Ryo zamarł w połowie kroku. Wstrzymał oddech, a Ienishi poruszył się niespodziewanie i usiadł. Obaj zastygli.  
— Gdzie idziesz? Po co ci ten plecak? — zapytał starszy nad wyraz głośno. Ryo zaszumiało w głowie.  
— Robię wam przysługę.  
— Pierdolisz!  
— Zamknij się — warknął Ryo i stanowczym ruchem wyciągnął plecak spod sterty ubrań. — Starzy już dawno mnie nie chcą, a ja nie pozostaję im dłużny.  
— Uciekasz? — zapytał na wpół poważnie Ienishi. Jego brat wzruszył ramionami.  
— Nie twoja sprawa — warknął.   
— Nie wiem. Mogę zaraz zacząć krzyczeć, a stary się zbudzi i obaj będziemy mieli przesrane — powiedział starszy, a Ryo poczuł, że zrobiło mu się gorąco ze wściekłości.  
— Nawet nie próbuj... Uduszę cię gołymi rękoma!  
— Możesz mi zrobić inną przysługę — rzekł Ienishi nagle. Ryo zmarszczył czoło w zdziwieniu.  
— Niby co takiego? — spytał podejrzliwie. Błyszczące w ciemności oczy jego brata poderwały się w górę, kiedy powstał.  
— Gdzie jedziesz? — ponowił pytanie. Ryo zacisnął pięści.  
— Jak najdalej od was.  
— Co powiesz na stolicę? — zaproponował wtem Ienishi. Schwycił za swój telefon i rozświetlił ciasny pokój. Poczłapał do swojego biurka, wyminął brata i odszukał coś wśród niechlujnie ułożonych książek na regale. Ryo obserwował bo bardzo uważnie, dlatego zdziwił się, kiedy Ienishi wyciągnął spośród sterty papierów brązową, pogniecioną kopertę wielkości a4. Przyjrzał się jej dokładnie, zważył w dłoni i uśmiechnął. Ryo nie widział jak bardzo szeroko, bowiem ekran telefonu zgasł w tym momencie. Zaklął, a Ienishi podszedł do niego.  
— Mam kumpla w Tokio, który na pewno będzie chciał to odzyskać — powiedział.  
— I co to ma do rzeczy? Nie będę robił za posłańca — warknął Ryo. Ienishi wzruszył ramionami.  
— Możesz, bo ta paczka dużo dla niego znaczy. Obiecał, że jeżeli dostanie ją z powrotem, zapłaci dużo kasy temu, kto mu ją wręczy — rzekł. Młodszy zdumiał się.  
— I mam ci niby uwierzyć? Kretyn. Trzymałbyś coś cennego w takim syfie?!  
— Może i tak — odparł Ienishi. — Obiecałem mu, że mu to odeślę wtedy, kiedy nie będzie mi to potrzebne. A skoro teraz ty postanowiłeś, że nie masz ochoty dłużej siedzieć w gniazdku, to masz. Odwieź mu to, a on zapłaci ci tyle, że będziesz w stanie wynająć coś. Ryo...  
— Spadaj — warknął oniemiały chłopak. — To przesyłka dla tych twoich kumpli, co? Z yakuzy? Czy z jakiegoś innego gówna?!  
— Ciszej — uspokoił go Ienishi. — To porządny gość. Nie wysyłałbym do nikogo podejrzanego swojego brata, co? Jesteśmy rodzinką, Ryo. Musisz o tym pamiętać.  
Młodszy nie odpowiedział. Wymienił z nim spojrzenie, bardzo uważne i bardzo dokładne.  
— Gdzie on jest? Ten twój kumpel...?  
— No w Tokio, jak ci mówiłem. Ale gdzie dokładnie, tego nie wiem. Mogę ci podać jego numer telefonu. Chcesz? Odbierze, zobaczysz. Bardzo się ucieszy, jak dowie się, że mu to oddasz.  
— Nie wiem — mruknął nieprzekonany Ryo. Popatrzył na kopertę, potem na swojego brata.   
Duża kasa na start? I to do tego w Tokio? Do cholery, Ienishi nie wpakowałby mnie w żadne gówno! — pomyślał. Jego brat rozświetlił ponownie pokój swoim telefonem.  
— To co? Mam go powiadomić?  
— Jak chcesz. Ale...  
— Ale co?  
— Ale... — Ryo uniósł dłoń i spojrzał na swoje nazwisko wypisane na nadgarstek. — Niczego nie powiesz starym, tak?  
— Oczywiście — zapewnił go Ienishi. — Tak będzie lepiej dla nas wszystkich.   
Ryo przyznał mu rację. Jedyny raz w życiu uznali, że mogli wspólnie wpłynąć na swoje dobro.  
***  
Ienishi nie pożegnał go. Oddał mu kopertę, napisał wiadomość do swojego kumpla i położył się z powrotem spać. Zanim zasnął, powiedział Ryo jeszcze o jednej sprawie.  
— Musisz wiedzieć, że to, co masz w swoich rękach, to bardzo ważna rzecz dla mojego znajomego. Lepiej by było, gdybyś nie wyciął nic z koperty, i nie uszkodził jej jeszcze bardziej. A najlepiej, jakbyś uważał na nią jak na swój telefon. Tak będzie idealnie.  
Ryo zgodził się na to. Schował kopertę pomiędzy swoje ubrania w plecaku, zapakował jeszcze kilka przydatnych rzeczy i wyszedł na korytarz. Ubrał buty, poprawił zamek przy bluzie i wyszedł cicho, niczym opuszczająca dom śmierć, dokonująca żniw pod okiem milczącego Księżyca.


	6. OBTUTUS

Siedziba Grupy Dochodzeniowej mieściła się w budynku wykorzystywanym kiedyś przez zespół L i Sochiro Yagamiego. Near, sprawiając od trzech lat rolę następcy najlepszego detektywa świata, przydzielił ponownie przestrzeń wieżowca dla policji, Interpolu oraz FBI. Choć nie udało się odzyskać wielu danych z serwerów, to, co pozostało w setkach plików po L i Watarim, dla ludzi Tatsuyi stanowiło fundament wszystkich działań. I wiedział o tym doskonale, choć za każdym razem, gdy pojawiał się w tym budynku, a potem w odpowiednim pomieszaniu, zawsze przechodziły go dreszcze.  
W tym miejscu zmarł L. Dla niego skończyło się wszystko.  
— Kolejna ofiara nosiła nazwisko Isuyame Aokio. Drobny przestępca z dwuletnim wyrokiem za pobicie. Zmarł na atak serca — powiedział detektyw Tatsuya podczas odprawy.   
Grupa zebrała się przed wielkimi ekranami, które pokazywały kolejne twarze ofiar. Wśród tego roznosił się szum kartek, kiedy poszczególni policjanci przekopywali się przez setki akt sprawy rozpoczętej dziesięć lat temu. Zakończona w pierwszej fazie trzy lata temu, kiedy na schodach w magazynie odnaleziono ciało Lighta Yagamiego, przeszła w fazę drugą – powstrzymanie naśladowców Kiry. Z początku wszyscy sądzili, że wraz ze zgonem Lighta, wizja świata idealnego zatrzyma się w swojej realizacji. Wszystko przepadło, gdy nastąpił pierwszy zgon. Ofiara, morderca z Osaki, rozpętał kolejną eksterminację. Umierali kolejni przestępcy, politycy, prawnicy i ludzie, których imię zostało wpisane do Death Note’a. To dało I jeden wniosek – notesów było więcej. Jeden był nadal pilnie strzeżony w znanym tylko Nearowi i jego najbliższym współpracownikom miejscu, do których zaliczał się I. Detektyw Tatsuya także wiedział, co wyniknęło wyłącznie z przychylności I. Widząc gorączkowe próby rozwiązania poszlak zebranych w trakcie śledztwa, wprost nie mógł się powstrzymać przed głośnym parsknięciem na widok Tatsuyi, wzięcia pod boki i posłania mu pobłażliwego spojrzenia. Szanowany detektyw poczerwieniał na policzkach soczyście, zmarszczył brwi i uciekł spojrzeniem jak najdalej od I, na co on rozchichotał się niezmiernie. Od tej sytuacji, po serii wzajemnych upokorzeń i niedopowiedzeń, Tatsuya nie reagował na infantylność wysłanego przez Interpol człowieka. Nauczenie się tej ignorancji przyszło mu jednak z trudem.   
— Co by jednak nie było, musisz przyznać rację, że gdyby nie ja, nie miałbyś o niczym pojęcia, prawda, Tatsuya? — wtrącił I, gdy zespół skorzystał z przerwy w trakcie odprawy. Obate oddelegowano do przyniesienia dla wszystkich dobrego jedzenia z bufetu, Ruyichi po kolejne przenośnie dyski z danymi, podczas gdy Ayane skorzystała z tego najlepiej — wyciągnęła się na sofie na korytarzu i ucięła piętnastominutową drzemkę.  
Tatsuya pozwalał swoim podwładnym na takie zachowanie, bowiem praca, którą wykonywali nieprzerwanie od trzech lat, zabierała najwięcej siły. Czuł, że czasami nacisk z jego strony mógł wydawać się za mocny, jednak gdyby nie było go wcale, sprawa Kiry przerażałaby przeciętnych Japończyków do teraz. Detektyw wiedział, że działania jego Grupy oraz policji były skuteczne. Jednocześnie stało się coś, czego obawiali się najbardziej — poziom przestępczości powoli wzrastał. Trzy lata od śmierci Kiry wystarczyły, aby systematycznie rósł z roku na rok. Wszystko wróciło, kiedy nastąpił pierwszy zgon ofiary Death Note'a po tak długim czasie.  
Wtedy też powołano w trybie natychmiastowym Grupę Dochodzeniową na specjalnych warunkach. Wybrano najodpowiedniejszych policjantów, którym zaoferowano niebotycznie wielkie wynagrodzenie, w zamian jednak za wysoką cenę. Miało być nią wymazanie wszelkich danych, odcięcie od rodziny i nadanie nowej tożsamości. Wszystko po to, aby potencjalny naśladowca Kiry nie miał dostępu do prawdziwych nazwisk, a jedynie do tych, które figurowały w policyjnej bazie danych. I tak, obok nieznanego detektywa Kenichi Tatsuyi, posadę w Grupie Dochodzeniowej otrzymała jeszcze trójka innych policjantów. Oni, oraz istota, która doprowadzała Tatsuyę na skaj wytrzymałości — I.  
Wszyscy wiedzieli, że toczył niewypowiedzianą batalię z Nearem o miano najlepszego detektywa świata. Obaj będąc spadkobiercami metod L, działali w jednej drużynie, chociaż dowodził nią białowłosy. Po śmierci największego z nich, to Near objął przywództwo w organizacji mającej swoje początki w Wammy's House. Sprawa Kiry doprowadziła do ich znacznego rozrostu, a Near, starszy o kilka lat i bogatszy o nową wiedzę, otoczył się zaufanym gronem ludzi i wycofał jeszcze bardziej z życia pomiędzy ludźmi. Nikt nie wiedział, gdzie znajdował się obecnie, chociaż kontakt pozostawał z nim nieustanny. I wymieniał z nim wiadomości przez cały czas, dzwonił przynajmniej raz w ciągu dnia, a w odpowiedzi otrzymywał kolejne wskazówki dotyczące tego, jak bardzo wyeliminować wątpliwe podejrzenia dotyczące ludzi mogących naśladować Kirę.   
— Bez ciebie siedzielibyśmy nadal ręką w nocniku, czekając przy tym na jeszcze rzadsze gówno — odparł równie cicho Tatsuya i sprawdził, czy wywołało to na twarzy I uśmiech szeroki jak łączna liczba kilometrów japońskiej linii brzegowej.  
— Padnij na kolana i wykrzycz moje imię, a będę wiedział, że nie kłamiesz — odpowiedział i przeczytał ciąg wiadomości na telefonie od Neara. Sprawdzili wspólnie potencjalne ogniwa łączące ofiary i ustalili, że każda z nich dwa razy w obecnym roku pojawiła się w podprefekturze Kushiro na wyspie Hokkaido. Powiedział o tym Tatsuyi. Zrobił zdumione oczy w odpowiedzi.  
— Co to oznacza?  
— Ano to, mój Tatsuyo, że jeżeli kolejna ofiara będzie miała coś wspólnego z tym miejscem, będziemy musieli wysłać naszych kolegów na małą wycieczkę krajoznawczą. Zostalibyśmy wtedy sami w Tokio. Przeszkodziłoby ci to?  
— Niemniej niż chęć przyłożenia ci w dziób.   
— Świetnie. Zatem musimy tylko poczekać do kolejnego zawału, bo zapowiada się szałowy weekend.   
— Jesteś... niedorzeczny — wtrącił Tatsuya i usiadł na swoje krzesło przy długim stole dokładnie w momencie, kiedy Obate powrócił z zachęcająco pachnącym jedzeniem dla każdego.   
I prychnął tylko i wcisnął palce pomiędzy loki na swojej głowie. Pobawił się kosmykami przez kilka chwil, a głodni policjanci zjawili się w sali odpraw w niezwykle szybkim czasie. I nie dosiadł się do nich od razu. Obserwował ich uważnie, rejestrując to, w jaki sposób zabrali się do posiłku, chwycili za pałeczki i wycofali się na tyle, aby mogli zjeść w największym spokoju. Długo przyglądał się szefowi. Detektyw usiadł do niego plecami. I wiedział, że nie zrobił tego nieświadomie. Wszystko, ale to zupełnie wszystko, było absolutnie przewidywalne od samego początku. I miał intuicję, może nieco mniej spektakularną jak Near, ale podobną. Tak niewiele ich różniło, ale jeżeli ktoś zapytałby go o to najważniejsze, wskazałby jedną cechę. Nearowi ufali ludzie. I nie miał nikogo. Zawsze stosowana zasada, aby nie przyzwyczajać się, nie spoufalać i odjeżdżać jak najszybciej powodowała, nie otaczał się nikim oddanym. Każdą sprawę, jaka wymagała kontaktu z drugim człowiekiem, załatwiał przez telefon. Tak zaczął swoją działalność z Grupą Dochodzeniową. Najpierw kontaktowali się za pomocą internatu i telefonów, a w momencie, kiedy liczba ofiar zawałów niepokojąco wzrosła, otrzymał zlecenie na przylot do Japonii. Przebywał w Tokio od ponad tygodnia. Choć wiedział, że może spędzić tu bardzo długi czas, nie chciał tego w żadnym stopniu. Odpowiedź na to była tak prosta. Nie chciał się przyzwyczaić.  
— Ja? Niedorzeczny? — powiedział pod nosem I, kiedy członkowie Grupy kończyli posiłek, a on zatopił się w strumieniu przemyśleń. — Niedorzeczna jest ta cała sytuacja.   
— I, dla ciebie też jest! — zawołał ponaglająco Obate i machnął w kierunku pudełek z letnim już jedzeniem. I przewrócił oczami i usiadł ciężko na krzesło pomiędzy Tatsuyą a Ruiyichim. Szef Grupy posłał mu wymowne spojrzenie, Ruiyichi za to wycofał się na bezpieczną odległość.   
— Mamy zaczynać za dwie minuty. Myślisz, że poczekamy za tobą? — spytał rozdrażnionym głosem. I wzruszył ramionami.  
— I tak nie masz wyjścia, Tatsuya. Straciliśmy je już dawno temu.  
Detektyw poczerwieniał ze złości, a I sięgnął z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem po apetycznie pachnące jedzenie. Poczuł, że wzrok Tatsuyi nie odpuścił. Wymienili więc jedno szybkie spojrzenie. Ułamek sekundy, jedno mrugniecie powiek. Koniec.  
I odkąd pamiętał, jego relacje z innymi określane były przez liczbę wysłanych wiadomości, ciągu znaków układających się w słowa, które następne należało poddać interpretacji. Od czasu gdy przebywał w Tokio, ku jego zaskoczeniu, zrozumiał, że istniała pewna droga poszerzenia tego sposobu komunikacji. Polegał na uniesieniu wzroku i skierowaniu go w oczy innej osoby. Prosty akt, mówiący jednak wszystko.  
Tak więc, choćby Kira miał milion swoich naśladowców, do Death Note'a wpisano setki nazwisk niewinnych ludzi, a świat miał przez to ponownie zadrżeć ze strachu, I za wszelką cenę nie chciał jednej rzeczy — powrotu do komunikacji na ekranie. Ten, który otrzymał w postaci lśniących oczu innej osoby, przekonał go dobitnie o swojej prawidłowości. Ktoś kiedyś powiedział mu, że taki sposób poznania prawdy bije na głowę wszystko inne. Był jedyną istotą ludzką, z którą mógł porozmawiać bez ekranu, głośnia czy klawiatury. Jedynym, z kim wymieniał spojrzenie. Pech chciał, że zmarł dziewięć lat temu w miejscu, które uzmysłowiło I, że nie wszystko jeszcze przepadło...


	7. BIELYJE ROZY

Letnie wakacje rozpoczęły się z prawdziwym impetem pogodowym. Słońce przygrzewało na tyle mocno, iż utrudniało przebywanie poza bezpieczną strefę cienia. Korzystałam z jej dobrobytu na tarasie, podczas gdy ojciec dreptał pomiędzy ogrodem a domem z głową pełną myśli.  
— W Japonii powinno być podobnie, chociaż pora deszczowa dobiegła już końca — powiedział, sprawdzając na telefonie prognozę pogody. Długo przekonywał się do kupna smartfonu, a kiedy już to zrobił, nie mógł się z nim rozstać.   
— Wiesz, co trzeba było zrobić przed upadkiem muru berlińskiego żeby zadzwonić? A jaka radość była z wysłania e-maila? Wy to macie teraz wszystko, to nie wiecie, co to było za życie. — rzadkie skłonności do marudzenia uruchomiły się w ojcu, kiedy stanął przed wyzwaniem pakowania się. Na pomoc przybyła jednak mama, zapanowując nad wrzawą powstałą w domu na dwa dni przed naszym wylotem. Mnie udało uporać się ze wszystkim bez problemu, tacie już nie.  
— Dawno nie było konieczności wyjazdu na tak daleką odległość. Po prostu…  
— Pan doktor zasiedział się za długo w jednym miejscu — wyszeptała mama, tuląc się do jego umięśnionych pleców.  
— Z wami jest mi najlepiej — odparł . Okazywali sobie bardzo dużo czułości, co cieszyło mnie, a ich samych chyba jeszcze bardziej.  
Udałam się do swojego pokoju, słuchając po drodze ich wspólnego śmiechu niosącego się po domu. Nie miałam nigdy realnej świadomości, jak wielki trud musieli włożyć w to, abyśmy bezpiecznie mogli siedzieć we własnych czterech ścianach, bez przeszkód okazując swoje szczęście. Wszystko, co wiedziałam o przeszłości moich rodziców, było ich opowieścią, nie moją.   
— No, odpisz… — mruknęłam, wchodząc do pokoju. Trzymałam telefon w dłoni i czekałam, aż Ryo raczył odpowiedzieć na pytanie, czy wszystko u niego było w porządku.

Hana: Stary… Trzy dni nie dajesz znaku życia.  
Hana: Widzę, że jesteś dostępny.  
Hana: Ryooooo!!!! 

Ryo: Przestań.

Hana: Żyjesz :3 Co z Tobą?

Ryo: Nie wiem jeszcze jak długo.

Hana: Co???

Ryo: Nieważne.

Hana: Mów.

Ryo: Nie.   
Ryo: I tak mi nie uwierzysz.

Hana: Wątpisz we mnie. 

Ryo: Daj spokój. Mam kłopoty.

Hana: Jakie???

Ryo: Hmmm…

Hana: Ryo! 

Ryo: Hmm… nie ma mnie w domu.

Hana: Gdzie jesteś??!

Ryo: W pociągu.

Hana: Dokąd? *szok* 

Ryo: Do Jokohamy. Potem przesiadka.

Hana: Do Tokio? 

Ryo: Do Tokio.

Zaniemówiłam z wrażenia. Jeżeli Ryo będzie w Tokio w tym samym czasie co ja…

Hana: Będę tam za dwa dni. Ryo! Czaisz to??? :D :D :D

Chyba nie zrozumiał mojego entuzjazmu. Nie odpisał mi do momentu, kiedy w niedzielę nadszedł czas naszej wielkiej, wspólnej podróży.  
***  
Mama pożegnała się z nami na lotnisku bardzo czule, szczególnie z ojcem. Dałam im dłuższą chwilę, czekając na uboczu i sprawdzając coś mało interesującego w telefonie. Kiedy wszystko się zgadzało, mama uściskała mnie po raz setny i nakazała, aby ojciec odezwał się do niej zaraz po przekroczeniu bramek na lotnisku, odeszliśmy w stronę doprawy bagażowej. Czekała nas długa podróż, bowiem najpierw lecieliśmy do Amsterdamu, a stamtąd bezpośrednio do Tokio. Przygotowałam więc na te okazje kilka sezonów nowego serialu, tata za to książki medyczne.   
— Wszystko masz? — spytał jeszcze ojciec. Pokiwałam głową, on uśmiechnął się. Pomachał mamie na pożegnanie, ona odpowiedziała nam entuzjastycznie. Odeszliśmy następnie w stronę kontroli paszportowej, a tam, odwracając się mocno przez ramię, zobaczyliśmy mamę po raz ostatni. Choć nie mieliśmy widzieć się przez tydzień, zachowanie ojca wskazywało na to, że czekała nas wieczność rozłąki.   
— Tato — powiedziałam dobitnie, kiedy nadeszła jego kolej z okazaniem paszportu. Tata otrząsnął się i uzbroił w rozbrajający uśmiech. Okazał swoje dokumenty pracownikowi lotniska, a ten przeczytał uważnie jego dane i porównał zdjęcie z zastaną twarzą.   
— Hans, patrz. Doktor Tenma opuszcza Niemcy! — zawołał nagle, a jego towarzysz z drugiego okienka uniósł wzrok. Tata uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem, a tamten Hans zarumienił z wrażenia.  
— Doktor Tenma! Kopę lat! — odpowiedział, przez co większość ludzi ustawiona w kolejce spojrzało na nas zaciekawieniem.  
Uciekłam tylko spojrzeniem w podłogę, a ojciec wzruszył ramionami.  
— No tak. Proszę się nie martwić. I tak do was wrócę — odpowiedział. Tamci przyjęli entuzjastycznie deklarację jednego z najbardziej szanowanych lekarzy w Republice Federalnej Niemiec, podczas gdy tata przeszedł na drugą stronę bramki. Zadowoleni pracownicy sprawdzili także moje dokumenty i życzyli nam miłego lotu. Tata obdarował ich uśmiechem, wziął mnie za rękę, w drugą torbę, i tak udaliśmy się do kontroli bagażowej.  
***  
W Amsterdamie czekaliśmy ponad godzinę na wpuszczenie na pokład samolotu. Przesiedzieliśmy ten czas w poczekalni, rozmawiając o dokładnym planie tego, co będziemy robić w Japonii. Od poniedziałku do środy tata miał być na konferencji, a od czwartku do soboty mieliśmy zwiedzać Tokio wspólnie. Tata chciał także w środowy wieczór spotkać się z jednym ze swoich braci, którego znałam jedynie ze zdjęć i opowiadań.   
— To nie potrwa długo. Nie będę miał mu za wiele do powiedzenia — przyznał mi się, zerkając jednocześnie na tablicę informacyjną dotyczącą naszego lotu.   
— Mam wrażenie, że jeżeli chodzi o rodzeństwo w naszej rodzinie, są z tym same problemy — stwierdziłam i ugryzłam się nagle w język. Tata posłał mi uważne spojrzenie, a ja zarumieniłam się gwałtownie.   
— Przepraszam — wydukałam. Tata wzruszył ramionami.  
— Nie masz za co. Mogę ci przyznać rację, kochanie. Jakby się tak zastanowić, to kurcze... Nie mam dobrego kontaktu z moimi braćmi przez ojca, a mama... Cóż, to dłuższa historia, którą oboje dobrze znamy.   
— Przed nami jedenaście godzin lotu. Może mi opowiesz coś jeszcze? — spytałam, a tata uśmiechnął się szeroko i pogłaskał po włosach.  
— Mogę, ale nie w samolocie. Będzie tam za dużo ludzi, a dobrze wiesz, że nie wszyscy powinni wiedzieć o Johanie — odparł. Imię brata mojej matki wypowiedział cicho, niemal szeptem, przez co po moim ciele przebiegły dreszcze. Tata zauważył to, przez co jego uśmiech stał się jeszcze szerszy.   
— Moja Hana. Cieszę się, że podjęliśmy z mamą decyzję o tym, aby niczego przed tobą nie ukrywać — wyznał całkiem szczerze i westchnął. Przyznałam mu rację.  
— Po tym, co robiliście, z twoją determinacją i uporem mamy, i tak doszłabym do prawdy szybciej niż chciałabym tego.  
— Może i tak. A teraz chodź, kochanie. Wygląda na to, że powoli robi się kolejka do naszego samolotu.  
Weszliśmy na jego pokład ponad pół godziny później. Przywitały nas przyjaźnie uśmiechnięte stewardessy, a tata skierował się na nasze miejsca.   
— Zobacz, Hana, tuż przed skrzydłem — zauważył i wsadził w luk bagażowy nasze torby. Zaczekałam aż skończył, potem tata przepuścił mnie, gdyż miałam zająć miejsce przy oknie. Wtedy zatrzymałam się nieco, a tata popatrzył ze zdziwieniem. Skinęłam na mój fotel. Na wygodnym siedzisku leżała pojedyncza, biała jak śnieg różyczka. Wymieniłam spojrzenie z ojcem, a on zabrał kwiat i powąchał go.  
— Witają cię prawdziwie po królewsku, Hana — stwierdził i zajął swoje miejsce. Także usiadłam, wpatrując się w różę w jego dłoniach.  
— Może ktoś zostawił?  
— Niemożliwie. Przecież sprawdzają samolot dokładnie przed każdym lotem, kochanie.  
— No tak, ale... Ach. Niech sobie będzie.   
Tata poczochrał mi zaczepnie włosy i wręczył róże. Przyjrzałam się jej dokładnie, ale nie znalazłam niczego niepokojącego. To, co przyprawiło mnie o poczucie prawdziwego strachu, odszukałam w snach nawiedzających moje myśli wysoko w chmurach, kiedy zasnęłam w połowie lotu. Lęk miał podwójne źródło, gdyż występowało w parze dużych, przejmujących oczu. Te, w kolorze bladego błękitu, przeszywająco zerkały na moje myśli zza zasłony białych róż. Chciałam krzyknąć, ale zbudziłam się nagle. Ujrzałam przyćmione światło w samolocie. Większość pasażerów spała, gdyż wylecieliśmy z Amsterdamu w godzinach wieczornych. Tata także uciął sobie drzemkę. Spojrzałam na niego. Na jego łagodną twarz nieznacznie naznaczoną czasem, czarne włosy zasłaniające uszy i usta, które nawet podczas snu nie przestawały wykrzywiać się w łagodnym uśmiechu. Odruchowo wyciągnęłam w jego stronę dłoń. Zaczesałam kilka ciemnych kosmyków za ucho, a tata przekręcił głowę na bok. Schowałam wtedy dzielący nas podłokietnik i ułożyłam wygodnie na jego ramieniu. Tata wtulił się we mnie, gładząc przy tym po głowie. Zasnęliśmy chwilę potem — tata spokojnie, ja nieco mniej. Wiedziałam jednak, że pomimo białych róż i obecności niebieskich oczu w snach, w prawdziwym świecie nie miałam się czego bać. Fundament tej pewności drzemał obok, śniąc w swojej precyzyjnie uporządkowanej głowie o jasnowłosej ostoi naszej wspólnej stabilizacji.


	8. IUDICIUM

Przede wszystkim — oddychać. Następnie: zachować spokój. Zacisnąć pieści, Uciekać. Plan wydaje się prosty. Rzeczywistość udowodni, czy tak jest.   
Hazukashi przemknął ciemną ulicą w zaskakującym dla niego tempie, łapiąc się za kieszeni kurtki i nerwowo uderzając nogami o beton. Wypadł zza roku, umknął w cieniu i schował się na kontenerem na śmieci. Naskoczył na niego sprawnie, wspiął się na murek, a następnie zeskoczył po drugiej stronie z głuchym łupnięciem. Otrząsnął się pośpiesznie i ruszył dalej. Nie miał czasu na sprawdzanie stanu swoich ran, chociaż po dreszczach na ciele i miarowo roznoszącym się bólu zrozumiał, że były poważne.   
— Pieprzone szkło... — warknął i zacisnął zęby, bowiem kawałki szyby w jego stopach wbijały się wyjątkowo głęboko w skórę z każdym krokiem. Krwawił, a wypływające płyny wsiąkały w jasny materiał jego spodni.  
Hazukashi uciekał dalej, chroniąc się przed wszelkimi źródłami światła. Przemieszczał się szybko, pragnąc w jak najkrótszym czasie dotrzeć w umówione miejsce. Znajomość topografii miasta nie sprawiała mu problemu, dlatego korzystając z niej, sprawnie ominął wszystkie miejsce, w których prawdopodobieństwo przyciągnięcia czyjeś uwagi mogło niebezpiecznie wzrosnąć, narażając go na tym samym zdemaskowanie. Nie mógł do tego dopuścić.   
Przywykł do bólu, jednak jego krok stawał się coraz mniej pewniejszy, gdy wiedział, że cel znajdował się już blisko. Wyszedł za ściany wysokiego budynku i zatrzymał na początku wąskiej uliczki, gdzieś w okolicach Akamatsu Park. Bywał tu kiedyś, dlatego wybrał ten park na miejsce spotkania.  
Zacisnął pieści, czując nieznośne pulsowanie w nogach. Krew zdążyła poplamić całe spodnie i buty. Zaklął, minął kilka przykrytych plandekami skuterów i idąc po raz pierwszy w świetle latarni, wkroczył na teren parku. Dostrzegł wysokie ogrodzenie boiska. Niepewnym krokiem doczłapał do niego, następnie skierował się do punktu zero. Był nim plac zabaw, otoczony niewysokim płotkiem i wyposażony w dwie huśtawki, kilka zjeżdżalń i małą fontannę, nieczynną jeszcze o tej porze. Hazukashi odetchnął triumfalnie, kiedy dostrzegł, że nie był jedyną osobą przebywającą na terenie parku o tej porze. Zebrał w sobie resztki sił i pomachał temu, kto siedział niedaleko fontanny. Wymienili pomiędzy sobą spojrzenia. Zrozumiał, że może podejść.  
— W końcu... Nawet nie wiesz, jak długo musiałem tu iść — powiedział na wstępnie i ciężko zasiadł na murku fontanny. Poczuł wtedy, że opuszczają go resztki energii. Kręciło mu się w głowie, oddech nie chciał się uspokoić, a do tego rany na nogach. I szkło. Hazukashi wiedział, że osiągnął stan krytyczny.  
— Wierzę. Wierzę też w to, że udało ci się wszystko załatwić — odparł jego towarzysz łagodnie. Hazukashi przytaknął.  
— Jak zawsze. Mam wszystko — rzekł i sięgnął do kieszeni kurtki. Wyciągnął z niej notes, a spomiędzy stron kilka kopert i notatek wyglądających na spisane policyjną ręką. Podał wszystko swojemu rozmówcy, a potem zajął się oglądaniem swoich ran. Skrzywił się, odkrywając niepokojące rozmiary plamy krwi. Podwinął nogawki, a widok ran na jasnej skórze sprawił, że zrobiło mu się niedobrze.  
— Nie wiedziałem, że ma aż takie cholerne zabezpieczenia. Musiałem zbić wielkie jak skurwysyn okno, przez co wyglądam teraz jak nafaszerowana rozdymka — wtrącił. Dotknął zaczerwienionego miejsca w okolicach kolana. Obaj stwierdzili milcząco, że wyciąganie szkła z ran w takim miejscu nie było najlepszym pomysłem.  
— Dobrze się spisałeś. W nagrodę, mogę zdradzić ci, że to nie koniec — powiedział wtem jego rozmówca i wstał. Hazukashi zdziwił się, na co tamten sięgnął po jedną z kopert, którą to ranny mężczyzna przed momentem mu wręczył. Zmarszczył czoło, a jego towarzysz wręczył mu element przesyłki.   
— Twoje wynagrodzenie — oznajmił. Hazukashi, czując zdumienie, otarł pokryte zaschniętą krwią palce i odebrał niepewnie podarunek.  
— To żart? — spytał. Jego rozmówca zaprzeczył głową.  
— Wszystko traktujemy poważnie. Przeczytaj, a następnie wróć do domu i odpocznij. Jutro wszystko jakoś samo się potoczy — odparł. Schował koperty i policyjne notatki do mniejszego notesu, zabrał swoją torbę i oddalił się bez słowa pożegnania z parku. Hazakushi nie czuł zdziwienia. Zawsze tak robił, kiedy spotykali się w mieście i wymieniali rozkazami, przesyłkami czy rzeczami potrzebnymi do kolejnego włamania. Milczące odejście nie robiło na nim już żadnego wrażenia. Nie myśląc o tym, skupił się na otwarciu koperty. Musiała znajdować się w nim instrukcja z zadaniami na jutro, albo coś równie nietypowego. Było to zastanawiające, bowiem nigdy nie otrzymywał niczego na piśmie. Powód był prosty — pismo stanowiło dowód. Hazakushi nie mógł pozwolić na to, aby pozostawić po sobie ślad. Nie leżało to w jego profesji, o której wiedział tylko tyle, że należał do czołówki najlepszych. Gdyby tak nie było, nigdy nikt nie zgłosiłby się do niego z taką prośbą, nigdy nie przedstawiłby odpowiednich ludzi. Nie wydarzyłoby się nic. Świat wciąż byłby miejscem nudnym, samotnym i złym. Jego działania przyczyniły się do tego, aby choć trochę poprawić ten zastygły stan.  
Myśląc o swoich niebotycznych zasługach, przedarł ostrożnie kopertę i zajrzał do środka z przyśpieszonym biciem serca. Szykowała się kolejna akcja, na którą musiał był przygotowany w stu procentach. Koniecznością stało się więc jak najszybsze uporanie w ranami w nodze, wyciągnięciem szkła i opanowaniem oddechu. I wyspaniem się, to przede wszystkim. Wyciągnął zgiętą w pół kartkę z koperty. Otworzył ją i zdziwił się, czytając kolejne znaki układające się w zdania. Spodziewał się, że wyciągnie elegancki papier listowy, a tymczasem trzymał w ręku wydartą kartkę ze zwykłego notesu, w czarne, szerokie linie. Zmrużył oczy, interpretując przeczytany tekst. W jednej chwili poczuł, że zrobiło mu się słabo. Wszelki ból w nodze ustał, kierując się nagle gdzieś z tyłu głowy. Zrozumiał, że tak bolała rosnąca świadomość. Poznanie rzeczywistości. Odkrycie, że został wykorzystany. Zabolała go myśl, że włamał się do mieszkania policjanta tylko po to, aby przynieść swój wyrok śmierci.   
— Ty cholero... — wyszeptał, zagryzając wargi do krwi. Nie mógł jednak z tym walczyć. Wpisanie jego imienia równało się porażce. 

Hazukashi Arahiro — 5.07.2016 roku uda się z rana na teren lotniska Tokio–Haneda, do hali przylotów. Przesiedzi tam do godziny 18:00. Następnie wykrzyczy słowa: Hilfe. Das Monstrum im mird Wird explodieren. Umrze nagłą śmiercią z białą różą w dłoni.


End file.
